tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikki Kiki zelonskie113/Mileena
Mileena is a deuteragonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is portrayed as a best friend of the Turtles and the love interest of Raphael, who first met them when when they saved her from the Kraang, she and melody are the biological daughters of there demonic father riku who spent years trying to hunt down his daughters find out that Hayate wasn't there biological father mileena and melody have demonic powers from their father side when they was born She is very sweet, mature, and brave but she does consider has a hot temper. Her tessen makes her a very skilled (almost full-on) Kunoichi. History Born in 1996 to Riku and Akari, her and the older sister to Melody her and her family once lived in complete harmony until their lives was in danger by demons who made an attack on their home in the middle of the night. which however a sad sacrifice was made he sacrificed his life for his wife and his daughters to be safe but however once that sacrifice came he gave up his humanity for his family which he was blinded by darkness and vengeance trying to offer his family into the darkness but however the psychopath father was in imprisoned from never hurting his daughters which she told Akari when Mileena turn 18 years old she will enslave the earth. after erasing both of her daughters memory she move herself and her daughters to New York City from her evil husband which fell in love with another guy named Hayate and got married using him as their step father Riku found his little girls again it begins to hunt them down one by one however Akari sacrifice herself to save her daughters from the fire building which Mileena kept her promise from their mother before she passed away to take care of melody and make sure nothing bad nothing will happen to melody which she kept a teddy bear to clam melody down so she will never leave her commando side meaning her aggressive side after years of growing up being a parent mother to her sister one day she and melody found a mysterious alley cat who was left alone was probably starving to death both of them took the cat to the vet however Mimi the doctor told the girls the story that Kitty actually belong to a nice family finding the cat the nice family decided to let the girls keep the cat after being saved and met the 4 turtles and falling deeply in love with Raphael However, as the love interest of Raphael, she discovered her heritage in the Hamato Clan she could take you to fight to protect her family no matter what. Skills Ninjutsu: Her skills as a Kunoichi are very formidable, as she is easily able to take on Leonardo one-on-one or all four of the turtles at once, which can be seen in Enemy of My Enemy. Her primary weapon of choice was a Tanto, which is a short and sharp Japanese blade. Relationship * Leonardo her and Leonardo are good friends which however she was scared of them at first but seems to get to know about them which means they're not bad however she told the story about their mother who was very nice and gentle which he felt very bad for their mother shows that she was always a nice gentle person however it shows that he has a crush on her sister Melody which she thinks that it's kind of sweet but her sister however doesn't know that he has feelings for her but he shows to be a very overprotective friend to April and his brothers and their adoptive father. * Michelangelo * Raphael Mileena first meet Raphael becomes very interest in him after that she became physical in love with him however she noticed that both of them have something similar in common their aggressive hot temper she likes when he becomes very aggressive and always seems to be very on top but however she became very physical upset when Raphael falls in love with Mona Lisa which become extremely jealous / Heart broken at the same time when Raphael and Mona Lisa kiss which became completely physical depressed watching Raph became completely upset that Mona Lisa was leaving that Someday that he will meet her again it shows that if she's over him or not but at the same time it shows that she still becomes completely interest in love with him Gallery See Karai/Gallery Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Good Guys Category:Humans Category:Blog posts Category:Love interest